Proyecto Esperanza
by Banshee Soel
Summary: Feliciano es un italiano que busca la paz en tiempos de guerra. Ludwig es un alemán estricto que, ante todo, sigue las reglas que sus superiores le imponen. Ambos militares con secretos peligrosos. ¿Qué pasara cuándo a estos dos hombres los junten a la fuerza? GerIta


**Proyecto Esperanza**

**( Germany x North Italy)**

**Disclaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos son parte de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y a pura (y algo enferma xD) diversión personal.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Agrupación - Confrontación<strong>

- _Ciao signorina_! ¿Le gustaría tomar un helado conmigo?

Un curioso hombre de estatura normal y notable acento del norte de Italia intentaba ligar con una mujer peculiarmente linda que se había encontrado de manera natural, sin embargo la dama lo rechazó gentilmente en medio de finas risillas, siguiendo su camino y dejando al joven con un gesto similar a un puchero.

- ¡Ahí estabas Feliciano! ¿Otra vez intentando ligarte a una mujer? – La voz denotaba el mismo origen italiano, pero con distinto acento, demostrando quizás otras regiones. El menor sonrió con picardía e infantil inocencia ante el comentario de su hermano gemelo. - ¡Hoy tenemos reunión en la base! Deja de jugar, ya no eres un niño.

La sonrisa que decoraba el rostro italiano se desdibujó, tornándose seria. El país, el mundo estaba en crisis y la guerra era inminente. A pesar de que Feliciano odiaba con todas sus fuerzas la violencia, no tuvo más opción que enlistarse en las tropas italianas junto con su hermano. Al ser huérfanos de padres sólo se tenían el uno al otro, así que hacían todo juntos. Por aquel motivo fue arrastrado por su gemelo, aún en contra de sus creencias.

- Pero _fratello_ Lovino, sabes que odio la guerra… ¿Por qué quieres luchar tanto? – Preguntó mientras ambos tomaban camino hacia el cuartel. El rostro del mayor se contrajo en un signo de indignación.

- ¡Idiota! ¿No entiendes que si no luchamos moriremos en la guerra? No hay otra opción. – Afirmó seriamente, ante la mirada triste de su hermano menor. Los ojos verdes de Lovino miraron a su gemelo que permanecía en silencio mientras caminaban, hasta que Feliciano sintió un calor muy conocido en su mano. Al bajar su ambarina mirada descubrió que su hermano lo estaba agarrando de la mano con firmeza.

- Gracias Lovino – Susurró sonriendo, dándole un beso en la mejilla, acto que hizo sonrojar al nombrado con fuerza por tal acto tan vergonzoso de cariño. Pero para Feliciano eso era algo normal en él. Le gustaba ser cariñoso y demostrativo con la gente que quería, y en este mundo donde no tenía padres ni amigos su hermano era lo único y más valioso que poseía en su vida.

- ¡I-Idiota! ¡No hacía falta eso! – Bufó por la vergüenza del momento, pero luego aferró el agarre. Sabía que su tonto hermano menor era así, y así lo quería. Él era la razón por la cual lo había obligado a entrar en el ejército con él. Porque no quería perderlo. Si morían, lo harían juntos. Pero ese era su pequeño secreto, no había necesidad de que Feliciano lo supiera.

Al llegar al cuartel vieron al general repartiendo órdenes con el resto de los soldados que al ser nombrados se iban retirando en grupos de dos en dos. Esperaron un rato hasta que su nombre sonó en labios del general.

- ¡Vargas! – Ambos gemelos reaccionaron al unísono, provocando una risa por lo bajo del resto de soldados que aún estaban a la espera.

- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Dije algo gracioso? – Lovino fue el primero en reaccionar, pero fue calmado por su hermano menor que lo tironeaba del brazo para evitar una pelea. Su hermano no tenía un buen carácter, y eso era vox pópuli en el cuartel, por lo tanto era común que intentaran provocarlo. El general carraspeó, intentando que el silencio y el orden volvieran.

- Lovino, tu y tu hermano se dirigirán al cuartel alemán y buscaran a los soldados Beilschmidt. ¡Es una orden directa del superior!

Una ola de murmullos surgió ante la última frase. ¿El superior? ¿Acaso estaba siguiéndolos de cerca?

- ¿Bromea capitán? ¡¿Por qué nos manda con alemanes? – Preguntó Lovino con cierto desdén ante la palabra "alemanes". Aún estaba resentido por la guerra anterior que había sido iniciada por ellos, incluso ésta guerra también tenía que ver con ellos.

- ¡Hermano!

- ¡Silencio soldado! Los alemanes son nuestros aliados desde ahora, así que deberán trabajar con ellos. No quiero ni una queja, ¿de acuerdo? – Siseó esto último, provocando que Lovino tragara saliva.

- ¡Sí señor! – Esta vez fue Feliciano quien respondió y tomó el papel que le era entregado a ambos con los nombres de los soldados alemanes, mientras tomaba del brazo a su gemelo para retirarse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Ya afuera, Lovino se descargó sobre el pobre Feliciano.

- ¡¿Por qué me callaste? ¡No quiero trabajar con alemanes!

- Hermano escucha por favor, no tenemos otra opción. Sino corremos el riesgo de que nos separen en las misiones, ¡y no quiero eso!_ Per favore fratello_…

Ante el rostro suplicante del menor, Lovino no pudo hacer más que tragarse los insultos y tomar la mano de su gemelo, dirigiéndose hacia el cuartel alemán descrito en aquel trozo de papel.

- ¿Qué clase de personas crees que sean, hermano? – Pensó en voz alta el menor, tratando de imaginar figuras masculinas y desconocidas. La imagen que se formó fue un tanto bizarra, pero no se podía esperar menos del menor de los hermanos Vargas.

- Idiotas, seguramente. Son alemanes, eso lo explica todo. – Feliciano meneó la cabeza en forma negativa ante la terquedad de su hermano.

- ¡Ah, ya llegamos!

El lugar lucía bastante deteriorado, más bien lucía como un galpón abandonado, pero no era la primera vez que los gemelos veían un cuartel en esas condiciones. Era más común de lo que el conocimiento popular pensaba.

En la entrada había dos soldados armados que actuaban de seguridad. Al verlos les preguntaron sus nombres y el motivo de su llegada.

- El general Di Gennaro nos mandó a buscar a los soldados… ahm… - El menor había intentado pronunciar el nombre de los alemanes, pero le fue imposible. El soldado guardián lo miraba con impaciencia y fría templanza alemana, así que resolvió mostrarle el papel con el nombre escrito. Seguramente lo entendería de esa forma.

- _Ja_… síganme – El alemán los guió ante un grupo de soldados que se encontraban en fila ante su propio comandante, el cual reconoció a los hermanos italianos, aproximándose a ellos.

- ¡Por fin llegan! Los estábamos esperando – Anunció el general mientras saludaba con un saludo formal a los italianos, quienes lo miraron con extrañeza. La verdad era que el temple alemán los intimidaba bastante. – Los mandamos a llamar porque tengo entendido que son una dupla bastante eficiente en el ejército italiano.

- _Gr-Grazie_, general… - Susurró algo apenado el menor mientras el mayor resoplaba un poco. No le gustaban las adulaciones innecesarias. Sentía que le tomaban el pelo. Aunque para Feliciano la historia era otra, pues él no se consideraba eficiente en ningún sentido de la palabra, así que los halagos no eran algo común para él.

La figura germana sonrió complacida, mandando a llamar a los dos soldados que los Vargas buscaban.

- Capitán, ¿qué necesita? – Una figura alta, rubia y bastante fornida fue la primera en reaccionar. Los ojos azules de éste se cruzaron por un instante con la mirada ambarina del menor de los gemelos. A éste era seguido otra figura masculina, un poco más baja pero aun siendo más alto que los italianos, de cabello platinado y ojos escarlata extrañamente inquietantes. Lovino los miraba a ambos con una mirada desafiante.

- A partir de ahora ustedes trabajarán juntos.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – El grito de Lovino no se hizo esperar, para temor de Feliciano que pudo observar la molestia en ojos del capitán, al que seguramente no le hizo ninguna gracia aquel acto de mínima rebelión.

- ¡N-No le haga caso! Mi hermano es así de expresivo con la gente nueva, ¡n-no se preocupe! – Trató de calmarlo el castaño menor, mientras era observado por el albino con una sonrisa pícara por tal inocente criatura.

- No hay ningún problema capitán – El mayor de los gemelos miró con odio al albino que hablaba. ¡Definitivamente jamás aceptaría trabajar junto a un alemán!

- Gilbert, ya que fuiste el primero en hablar, tú trabajarás con… Lovino Vargas. – Los ojos esmeraldas del nombrado se abrieron como platos. ¡¿Qué mierda acababa de decir? ¡JAMÁS trabajaría con un alemán! – Ludwig, a ti te toca con Feliciano Vargas. – El nombrado se señaló a sí mismo, intentando ser amable. El rubio lo miró sin interés alguno.

- ¡De ninguna man-! - El castaño mayor fue interrumpido por su gemelo que le tapó la boca en el momento preciso. Quería evitar más conflictos.

- ¡Entendido capitán! – Hizo el saludo con la mano libre que le quedaba, y una vez éste se retiró Feliciano dejó respirar a su hermano, el cual ya estaba mostrando signos de asfixia.

- ¡IDIOTA! ¿Querías matarme? – Feliciano lloriqueó ante el golpe recibido al liberar a su hermano, provocando la carcajada de uno de los alemanes.

- HAHAHA! Estos hermanos sí que son muy divertidos, ¿Cierto Ludwig? – El rubio respondió con un monótono "sí", para molestia de su hermano. – Oye, al menos podrías ser más alegre. Tendremos compañía un largo tiempo. Entonces, tú… - Señaló vagamente al italiano mayor, siendo empujado por éste último al acercarse demasiado.

- ¡Cállate! Si hago esto es porque no me queda otra, pero te aseguro que no voy a obedecer nada de lo que me digas, ¿entendiste? – Bufó Lovino señalando a Gilbert con el dedo de forma acusatoria, dibujando imaginariamente una línea divisoria entre ambos.

- ¡Qué agresivo! Te pareces a Ludwig – El rubio tosió por el comentario incómodo. ¿Qué quiso decir? Pero antes de poder responderle a su hermano, bajó la mirada hacia el menor de los gemelos que lo miraba con sus ojos dorados de forma insistente, como examinándolo.

- ¿Qué?

- Eres muy alto… - Susurró en un descubrimiento bastante insignificante para el alemán, pero al ver los ojos brillantes del menor volteó la mirada, intentando perderla en algún otro rincón. Por algún motivo ese chico lo incomodaba.

- ¡Me llamo Feliciano Vargas! ¡Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos!

"_¿Amigos?" _

Aquella palabra lo descolocó, sonrojándose levemente. Era normal que entre el grupo militar su nombre estaba condecorado con varios halagos, ya que en su haber tenía muchas batallas ganadas y era bien conocido por su magnífico cerebro para estrategias. Pero a pesar de todo esto… no tenía amigos. Sólo contaba con el apoyo incondicional de su hermano.

Por aquella minúscula palabra, el germánico se quedó mirando con asombro a su nuevo compañero de guerra mientras le daba la mano en señal de aceptación, sin notar que era observado por un una mirada esmeralda llena de furia y una escarlata con curiosidad hacia el menor de los gemelos italianos.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es un proyecto que voy a escribir en conjunto con Risorgimento. No pienso abandonar ninguna de las dos obras, así que no se preocupen por eso.<p>

Volviendo a esta historia, se trata de un GerIta, claro, pero también involucrará otras parejas. Por el momento esa es la única estable que voy a delatar, pero todo puede cambiar, así que estén atentos desde el inicio.

¡Espero que me sigan en este nuevo proyecto y dejen sus comentarios!

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
